Puppy
by KillHateAvenge
Summary: The gang are on vacation and have some fun... Natasha and Steve bond, and the spy may have found a new pet in the adorable golden-haired soldier :)


Steve Rogers sat comfortably on the sofa in the living room, basking in the warmth of the summer morning. He took out his sketchpad, and started to draw the forest scenery that lay beyond the glass balcony opposite his current position. The Avengers had had a rough week full of unexpected surprises, and Fury compensated their hard work and success by giving all of them two weeks off.

Tony, of course, had suggested for the team to go to his newly built vacation house. It was beyond everyone's expectations, and even Natasha, who wasn't used to expressing her feelings or letting her guard down, had to congratulate the billionaire on a job well done.

The house, entirely made of thick one-way bulletproof glass so as to ensure privacy and security, lay on a small cliff overlooking a beautiful private beach. The horizon glowed with rays of sunlight, and the water constantly shimmered enchantingly. On the opposite side of the house was a small natural forest which provided the heroes with delicate birdsong and a mysterious backdrop.

Suddenly, as Steve was just finished drawing the trees, a majestic hawk landed on the branch closest to him. Steve gaped in awe as the bird turned its head and stared directly at him with gleaming golden eyes, ruffling its feathers in contentment as it stayed put on its perch. Steve grinned with joy. The hawk was the perfect addition to his forest background.

Just as he added the final touches to the hawk's wings, Natasha walked into the living room. Her hair, which had grown past her shoulders, was thrown into a messy bun with two stray red locks framing the sides of her face. Steve was pleasantly surprised as she walked in wearing a simple grey tee with long, dark grey pajama pants. He wasn't used to seeing the world-class spy in such a relaxed and homely state.

Natasha smiled as Steve stared at her with his mouth slightly open. His golden hair was slightly ruffled, and his eyes were shining pools of blue. Steve shook his head slightly as if to get his bearings again, and shot the red-haired beauty a dorky smile that she had always secretly found irresistible and charming.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he greeted. Natasha laughed, and headed over to the counter to make herself some coffee.

Steve stood up and made his way towards her. Natasha turned around, sensing his presence behind her. Pressing the palms of her hands gently on his firm chest, she pushed him playfully against the kitchen island behind them.

"Don't call me that." Steve chuckled at her antics, and saw a gleam of mischief in her emerald orbs.

Natasha turned around again, this time holding two steaming mugs full of a warm brown liquid, and set them down on the island next to Steve. He blushed as her body brushed against his, filling him with a feeling of warmth and leaving his skin tingling for her closeness.

Suddenly, Steve's hands shot down to settle on her slim waist, and he flipped them around, pressing Natasha to the countertop. Then, on impulse, he cupped her cheek with a big hand and leaned down, slanting his lips over her full, enticingly red ones. Realizing what he just did, the soldier pulled away slowly, as if it were a dream. Natasha gasped and looked up at the soldier, who was equally as surprised.

"I-I-uhh, I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to Nat—" a stunned Steve stuttered.

"It's okay," she cut him off, smiling gently at his gentlemanly ways. "Really," Natasha added, seeing his doubtful face.

Steve relaxed a little and half-smiled back. What was that? How could he have just kissed her like that? What was he thinking? Deep in his heart he knew the answer—he wanted to. Natasha was beautiful, enchanting, strong, capable… just like Peggy.

Before he could move away from the Russian beauty and gather his thoughts, Natasha slid an arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her, leaning up to capture his lips with hers. Steve was surprised at first, but quickly kissed back, moving his hand to her waist. After about a minute, they pulled away for air. Natasha smirked at the blond soldier.

"So what does this make us?" Steve shrugged in answer to her question.

"What do you want us to be?" Natasha smiled at his grinning face.

"How about we keep this to ourselves, Captain Flawless. Don't want the others to find out just yet about our little… encounter." She smirked again at the pink tint that adorned his handsome features.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made their eyes widen and they sprung apart from each other, reaching for their coffee mugs in time as Tony, Clint and Thor were shooed into the room, followed by an irritated Pepper. Seeing Steve and Natasha silently drinking their coffee, she rolled her eyes at them and sighed.

"I tried waking them up, but they just wouldn't budge. I needed to get Thor to scream at them for them to get up and out of bed," the strawberry blonde explained.

Tony pouted. "Why does Brucie get to sleep more and I don't?"

Pepper sighed in annoyance. "He was up late working, while you just messed about. Now shut up."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other and back at Clint and Tony who were currently lying on the sofas and laughed. Thor was trying to wake his comrades up with his loud, booming voice. "Brothers-in-arms, we must not laze around all day! In Asgard such behavior is frowned upon greatly! Wait, what is this?" The mighty god of thunder peered closely at Steve's drawing of the hawk that he had left on the sofa.

"It's a hawk," Steve said. Clint immediately perked up and rushed over to take a look.

"A hawk? Wow, Steve this is amazing…" the archer gasped with delight.

"You can have it." At this Clint practically squealed with glee and carefully ripped the page out of the sketchbook, hugging it to his chest. "Thanks, Cap!"

Tony perked up as well. "Hey, so Katniss is like a hawk, right? What about the rest of us?" Seeing no response but quizzical expressions, Tony continued. "As in, what animals are we like?"

"Puppy." Natasha blurted out. "Steve's a puppy." Steve laughed.

"A golden retriever puppy. Innocent, sapphire blue eyes, ruffled golden blond hair, cute smile… I wouldn't be surprised if he was half puppy." The redhead explained, shrugging.

Tony's eyebrows shot skyward. "Did Natalie just call Capsicle _cute_?" he asked, shocked. Steve blushed as all eyes were on him and Natasha, who was staring daggers at Tony.

"I think you should leave," the spy growled threateningly. Tony and Clint immediately ran off, giggling like fangirls, followed by Thor who shook his head at their antics. "Midgardians are most confusing," he muttered, stuffing poptarts into his mouth.

"I'll make sure they don't get up to anything," Pepper chuckled. "You two have fun," she added, winking.

Natasha just rolled her eyes at the CEO as Steve froze in place. Ruffling his hair fondly, she smiled as he looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"You're such an adorable puppy," the spy whispered, kissing Steve on the cheek.

* * *

**AN: I love dogs and I love Steve. Therefore Steve is a puppy :P It's true, can he get any more adorable? Review, all ye puppy- and Steve- loving people!**

**Alexa**


End file.
